When performing paving operations, paving machines, haul trucks, and remixing transfer vehicles are typically used to perform a variety of tasks, and move about a work site. The operation of these machines must be coordinated to perform a paving operation in an efficient manner. Communication between the operators of the machines may be difficult and is sometimes coordinated by personnel or systems at a remote location such as at a material supply plant.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0290062 discloses a system for coordinating activities of a paving operation. Communications between a paving machine and a transport truck is accomplished through a server. Information regarding the work site and the machines at the work site is routed through the server.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.